Hastur
"... after stumbling queerly upon the hellish and forbidden book of horrors the two learn, among other hideous things which no sane mortal should know, that this talisman is indeed the nameless Yellow Sign handed down from the accursed Cult of Hastur—from primordial Carcosa, whereof the volume treats..." Hastur, also known as the the King in Yellow, Unspeakable One, Him Who Is Not to Be Named and Kaiwan, is one of the Great Old Ones, being arguably the most mysterious of them all. Overview He is said to be the supposed half-brother of Cthulhu, although unlike most half-siblings Hastur possesses no affection of any sort or liking towards his brother, instead it being an intense and fierce antagonistic relationship. This is most probably due to the fact that Hastur has attributes that relate to the wind while Cthulhu relates to the water. Hastur, like all Great Old Ones, was born from the threads of Azathoth, and true to his name being the Unspeakable One, to utter his name would welcome his presence before those who would speak it in tongue that is the closest pronunciation to what a human could say. Hastur represents the dark and silent void of Chaos itself, therefore, he is the quiet that exists in the vast emptiness of space. After the archangels ended their search and extermination of any Old One they could find, Hastur was among those of his race that went into hiding. Like a few of them, he began to masquerade as many beings that became known and reverred on Earth by humans and ancient civilizations, notably as a patron deity of shepherds in old empire of Lemuria. Hastur has even placed an avatar of himself in the position of a Duke of Hell, and was even regarded as a fallen angel, with the demons being completely unaware of his true identity. Hastur's appearance is largely unknown due to him being completely shrouded in a royal yellow cloak. Despite this, he has shown to have the power of shape shifting and can assume many different forms. Most notable of which is a humanoid figure dressed in a royal yellow garb, a form which earned him the title "King in Yellow". Since one of his attributes involves the element of wind, Hastur's manipulation of the wind is vast and terrifying as he is capable of creating devastating hurricanes that can expand throughout an entire continent or even the regions of space. Hastur is also recruiting human-followers with through The King in Yellow, an enigmatic and magical two-act play, which influences people to worship him and spread his play further. Why Hastur does this is not known, and due to his enigmatic nature, will likely never be known. Associated to Hastur Servants * Cult of Hastur * Byakhee Objects * The King in Yellow * Yellow Sign Other links *Hastur - Wikipedia *Hastur - The H.P. Lovecraft Wiki *Hastur - Villains Wiki *Hastur - The Yellow Site: The King in Yellow Wiki *Hastur - Alien Species Wiki *Hastur - Arkham Horror Wiki *Hastur - Good Omens Wiki *Hastur - Discworld & Terry Pratchett Category:Deity Category:Beings Category:Old One Category:Lovecraftian Category:Death & Underworld Deity Category:Amoral Category:Fertility Deity Category:Weather & Storm Deity Category:Hell Category:Duke of Hell Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Great Old One Category:Archdemon